ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ssslither
Ssslither is an alien that appears on Earth-68. It first appears in Jane Smith 10. Appearance Ssslither resembles Ssserpent. He resembles a snake that stands as tall as human. He has two arms that end in snake mouth's. His arms are also bone- and joint-less allowing him a vast amount of flexibility. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Jane Smith 10, her face is rounder and less intimidating than Ssserpent’s, and she’s shorter. Her neck was smaller as well, making her slimmer. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Snake Man. Powers and Abilities Ssslither's main ability is enhanced agility. He can sneak its way out of enemy grips with ease, dodging and attacking quickly. His hands and mouth have sharp teeth. He can spits acid, and shed his skin. Ssslither has a prehensile tail. He can allow his tail to be torn off, as a defensive method, and it regrows within a matter of moments. It can dig into the ground. A Male of the species can sing the Snake Song, which can control female snakes or females of his species. Weaknesses Ssslither is not very durable or strong, relying on speed to fight. Females of the species can be controlled by the snake song of the males. Ssslither can't really move if his tail is severed. It has to use his hands to balance without it. Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) appearances) Ssslither is unlocked after Ssserpent touches the Omnitrix. By Jane * Snake Song * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Battle of the Omnitrces Part 1 * Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10) (cameo) * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) By Janezarro * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) Snake Man (John 23: Megaman) Snake Man is the version of Ssslither used in Dimension 23, by Megaman. He wears the Mega Tech Armor. His scales are a bluish green color, and his eyes are light blue. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, and has the Mega Buster for his left hand. He can shoot acid from the Mega Buster. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Lightning Strikes Twice Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Ssslither is unlocked after Paradox reveals to John he has that form. John Smith 10: Omniverse * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 (first appearance) * Last Chance Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ssslither is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course (tail only) By Jane * Hunt for the Looney * The Imperfect Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Ssslither is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not being used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Trivia * Ssslither was created to be a unique alien to Jane Smith 10. * Ssslither's name is based on Ssserpent's name, with three S's. * The picture was done by Amazing. * The Snake Song comes from Cherokee Legends, me getting the idea from the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. ** The actual lyrics of the Snake Song are based off Parsel Tongue from the Harry Potter franchise. See also * Ssslumungousssaur * Snake Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Free Usage